


Rainbows Out of Storm Clouds

by WarlockWriter



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Grace Kink, I have no idea what grace kink was supposed to be but here is what I came up with, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: It's the moment of truth and time to go all the way with Gabriel. But will you be able to get past your hangups about your body? Good thing Gabriel is creative.





	Rainbows Out of Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into Gabriel Bingo 2019. (Okay, it the second one written but the first one posted. The other one is LONG and still needs some editing.)
> 
> Fills the Grace Kink square.

It was finally the right time. You and Gabriel had been on a couple of dates, and had compared notes about crazy families, trauma and favorite television shows--he liked most CW shows, and you were more into other things. Yes, some of those were odd things to discuss on a date, but it had worked for the two of you.

By mutual agreement, sex hadn’t happened yet, although, it had been close when you discovered that he was a fantastic kisser. You supposed it made sense, considering how long he had lived. You’d been intimidated because how could your experience possibly live up to that? However, he had assured you he was most satisfied with your skill, and he’d made sure the hardness pressed against your leg proved he wasn’t just being a gentleman.

Of course, that led to a whole other round of insecurity because you didn’t have the same equipment. As many times as he assured you it didn’t matter, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was just being nice.

But you’d both decided tonight was the night. The date had been a simple one, dinner and a movie. Of course, being Gabriel, he wasn’t satisfied with the local multiplex. No, he’d flown you to some town you’d never heard of for the world premiere of some indie film you’d never heard of.

As soon as the movie started and you saw one of the leads, you knew why he’d picked it. “Is that you?”

“Nope,” he whispered back. “I’ve got several look alikes running around. This one is an actor, and he was busy while Asmodeus was...entertaining me. I finally caught up last month, and now I can focus on his new stuff.”

The movie was entertaining, and you’d been amused to see it dealt with demons, for the lack of a better term. Wow, did they get almost everything wrong!

Afterwards, he took you to an amazing hotel with every possible luxury, including the softest sheets you’d ever felt.

Things started out well enough, with kissing and both of you touching each other through clothes. However, Gabriel started to slide his hand up your shirt, and you froze.

“What is it?” he asked.

While he knew you were trans and didn’t have male equipment, you’d dodged his attempts to learn more about your transition. Now there was no more room to dodge.

“Umm. I’ve never had surgery or taken hormones. I’m pretty lucky to be small on top, and a hunting lifestyle has built muscle. But yeah, I’ve got boobs, and right now I’m feeling shy about them. ”

He smiled said, “I don’t care what your chest looks like. I do want to touch, but I’m cool with you telling me shirt on or off.”

“On for now,” you answered without hesitation. You’ve let guys take your shirt off before, but none of them had been  _ Gabriel, _ whom you were pretty sure you were falling in love with.

_ Gonna have to show him someday then, _ your traitorous, logical inner voice pointed out.

You resolved to argue that point with yourself later.

Gabriel didn’t hesitate, sliding his hand up your shirt and caressing you with gentle skill. It felt fantastic, and you were able to relax into it.

He had no such reservations and managed to unbutton and remove his shirt without breaking the kiss. Then he deliberately moved your hand to his chest, and you explored him, consciously imitating some of the things he was doing to you.

Who knew archangels had such filthy mouths? At least you knew exactly what he liked.

Eventually, he pulled his hand out from under your shirt and started unbuttoning your jeans.

“You’re not going to try to do this with your pants on, are you?”

Obviously that wasn’t going to work, but if you’d thought you’d been self-conscious earlier, it was nothing compared to what you felt as he slid your zipper down.

He must have sensed your mood because he stopped.

Great. You’d ruined everything.

He must have read your expression because he smiled and said, “Really not going to work, you know.”

“I know.” And this was the moment he was going to make his polite excuses. Maybe he’d leave you the key to the room so you could at least cry into a high thread count pillowcase.

A gentle finger traced the line of your jaw. “Oh, no. We’re not done here. I have an idea.”

“You do?” You weren’t sure you dared get your hopes up.

“You’ve said you don’t want me to...alter your body, right?”

It was an effort, but no, you really didn’t want that.

“However, what about sensation?” he asked.

“Huh?” Not the most eloquent of responses, but it was all you could come up with.”

“Let me demonstrate,” he said.

He moved farther up the bed and motioned you to sit with your back against the headboard. You followed, having no idea what he was proposing, but he wasn’t leaving, so right now you were thinking it was all good.

“Spread your legs a little,” he said.

You did so, and he wiggled around to remove his jeans. You were amused to note that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Then he sat between your legs, his back to you. You were at just the right angle to peer over his shoulder to see his erect cock. Oh. He was  _ not _ small.

You had no idea what he was planning, but it wasn’t a bad sight. However, he didn’t let you look long. “Jack me off?” he asked.

“Uh, sure.” You’d done that before, although not at this particular angle. It was a good thing he wasn’t as big as the Winchesters. You weren’t tall, and your arms never would have reached around one of them. Gabriel, though, was just about the right size for this.

Wishing for a moment that it was  _ your _ cock you were stroking, you took him in hand and began.

Your hands nearly stuttered to a halt when  _ you felt the same sensation in your non-existent cock. _

“How?” was all you could say.

“I can use my grace in all sorts of creative ways. Now, don’t stop. That was good.”

You managed to get your wits back just enough to continue. Everything you did to him was somehow transmitted to you, and it was amazing. You’d always wondered what it felt like to jack off, and it was  _ the most incredible thing ever. _

Gabriel gave vocal encouragement and occasionally placed his hands over yours, showing you exactly what he liked. He had incredible control, and you completely lost track of how long you spent working him, until you realized your hands were cramping a bit.

“Not much longer now,” Gabriel said, each word coming out with a gasp.

Encouraged, you stroked him a little more firmly, and  _ oh my god that’s what coming felt like when you had a cock! _

Another advantage to doing this with an angel. Cleaning up the mess as soon as he was finished, he turned to face you.

“So, enjoy that?”

“There are no words,” you answer honestly, still stunned by the biggest gift anyone had ever given you.

He kissed you before winking. “Excellent. Because next up is feeling what it’s like to be inside someone.”

Oh, you could hardly wait.


End file.
